Kaname's Castle
by Vamp Fangirl
Summary: This is an AU where Kaname is king and Yuki does not exist. Any creative criticism shall be extremely welcome because this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first fic ever. As I said in the preview, Yuki does not exist. Kaname is currentlyk the king of all vampires in this AU.

"King?" Seiren asked.

"What is it?"

"The only human in your 'special' room made another escape attemp."

"Bring him here," he sighed.

This was the tenth time said human had attempted to escape. Only his ability to please Kaname had kept him alive. Albeit he had to be drugged to use that ability on his king.

Ten minutes later, a silver haired youth was shoved into the room and the door was shut behind him. His wrists were bound behind his back and the binding was attached to the collar, limiting his range of movement.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Zero?"

He remained silent and looked away from Kaname with a scowl on his pretty face. Kaname eyed him and appraised his health. There were no marks on him under his near transparent silk clothes. His cheeks were a deep shade of pink under Kaname's burgundy eyes as they looked him over.

"Zero, tell me why you tried to escape! I demand a reason!"

"My reason doesn't matter." His pale, lilac eyes became hard and cold as he turned back to Kaname. "I'm not a vampire, so your orders don't _force_ me to do anything!"

"Slave, it's about time that you learn some obedience."

He rose from his throne for the first time in this whole occurrence and approached Zero. Yanking Zero up to his feet, he removed the thick leather collar from Zero's slender neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm disposing of the barrier that allows you to disobey me." He took his time licking the soft skin before he allowed his fangs to sink in. He clamped his hand over Zero's mouth to muffle the inevitable scream. He was smiling as he pulled away and let his prey fall.

"Seiren," Kaname said softly.

"Yes, Master?" She silently appeared before him.

"Take him to an isolation room."

"Do you want him prepared for anything?"

"Yes. I want to be able to play with my new 'toy' as soon as he wakes upl."

"Of course, sire."

What do you guys think? Please post any ideas for improvement! I would really appreciate your help.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! No M yet, but will happen next chapter.

It took two full days for Zero to wake up. When he finally did, He found his wrists and ankles chained to a large, soft bed.

"Good morning, slave."

When Zero turned to the voice, he saw Kaname lounging on a soft blood-red, velvet couch. He had a malicious gleam in his cold eyes as he observed Zero's body. Only then did Zero notice that, besides the shackles and collar, he was stark naked. He felt a faint flush of embarrassment color his cheeks.

"Maybe I won't have to drug you to enjoy you anymore."

"Yeah right! I refuse to roll over and submit to _you_!"

"It is not as if you have much of a choice in the matter, ex-human."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? Zero sensed that Kaname had the upper hand now.

"Oh, nothing much, except, your body shall automatically obey me without your brain's consent." He laughed delightedly as the helplessness sank into Zero. "Now, tell me, why did you try to escape?"

"I-I-" He tried not to say anything but his body betrayed him. "I wanted to either leave slavery to you or die trying."

"Why?"

"My body acts strangely when I'm around you. When we're in the same room, you're the only thing I can think about."

"Do I attract you?"

"No matter how much I try to resist that."

"What would you say if I rape you with foreign objects?"

"Don't you dare, bastard!"

"Is that any way for a slave to speak with his master?"

"I don't care who you are!"

"Behave or I'll have to punish you!" He picked up an ebony whip to show how serious he was. "Now, time to play..."

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll have the next chapter posted by the end of the week. If you have any ideas OR compliments, post em.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Kaname definitely has some issues in this one! He, he, he. (grins evilly) **; **)

* * *

"Please,...no...more!" Zero panted. They had been at this for _hours_. Kaname seemed to find suitable objects for rape _everywhere_!

"What would you be willing to do to get it?" He was going to get the best he could out of Zero in this position. As he was waiting for the deal, he picked up a roughly carved statuette and was contemplating shoving it up Zero's opening.

His eyes widened in fear as Kaname fingered the small statuette. "I'll give you the best blow job I can manage!" he suddenly gasped.

"Mmm...I remember our last time. I came a bit too slowly that time. I had started to hurt."

"I'll actually do my best this time to make you come, right when it will feel best to your body."

"Hmm...maybe later. Right now, I want to either shove this or myself up your tight, sexy ass." Kaname then rubbed the statuette against Zero's thigh.

"Huh? What's with the ultimatum?

"Call it a strange kink of mine. I love giving difficult ultimatum like this to my slaves."

"Then...shove yourself up me!"

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked teasingly.

"Yes, M-m-mast-ter," Zero whimpered. He slowly moved his hips up and down to show his faux willingness.

"Let me guess, you would prefer me over this cold, stone statuette, am I right to assume that is correct?"

"Yes," Zero admitted reluctantly.

"Then beg for it."

"Wha-?"

"Beg for me to fuck you."

"Please, Master, I need you in me! I need you to do me! I live for the feel of you up my ass!" He had learned from his years as Kaname's slave that he had an extremely easy to use kink for overdoing it when begging for him. He knew it would arouse Kaname to no end.

"You always know the best ways to turn me on! That's why you've always been my favorite!" he sighed, groping Zero's shaft.

Zero's body was suddenly under Kaname's power."P-p-please, _Master_! I want you so bad it hurts! I _need_ you to dominate me!"

"Oh, Zero! You're making me _hard_!"

"Then, please, please, _fuck_ me, Master!"

Finally succumbing to his immense need, Kaname pulled off his whit silk pants and black silk shirt. He aligned himself with Zero's opening and entered without any preparation. He knew it would hurt and enjoyed the idea of causing pain in that area to Zero.

"Oh, _shit_!" Zero yelled.

Kaname merely grunted and panted in sheer ecstasy until he came in Zero's cavity. He withdrew and fell to the side as the inevitable weariness overtook him. He was soon asleep next to his restrained slave.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. Special thanks to Hanamaru about being the first to PM me some ideas. I will definitely try to use some of them! Also, thank you to all of my reader, reviewers, and those that added my story to their favorites! All of the positive comments really have helped me open up.


End file.
